Darth Nyhl
Background EARLY LIFE 256 ABY: Nih'Ael Jinn was born on the Arkanian homeworld Arkania which was in the Colonial parts of known space. In the short 7 years he lived with his parents he had a quite plentyful life his parents were wealthy and well-mannered and had the usual Arkanian Superiority syndrom some saw as Arogance this was one of the things he took with him for the entirety of his life. After his short time with his parents it was only a while before a dark looking man noticed him and abducted him from his homelife, he then was pushed in to brutal training programs along with a group of other young man whom along the way all died horrible deaths from the nearly un-doable training constant saber practice, barely any sleep, Force Manipulation, Constant torture when ever anything failed, this past had led him to be a person that detested failiure and weakness believing that only the fittest were meant to live in the galaxy and the rest were meant to be subordinates to their more powerful leaders. As this harsh training continued for about 8 years he finally reached pseudo adulthood at 15 years old he then finally met the man who had abducted him so many years ago his name being Vedris he poisoned his already ruined and broken mind with ideals of darkness control and power before finally turning him in to what some would quite easely call a perfect Sith, this man later took him as his apprentice to finish his training as a Deceiver and an infiltrator. UNKNOWN HISTORY Much of his history from age 15 to 20 is repressed by his mind yet some things are still known to him. During this time he was trained to deceive just about any one, there are tales that his Deception even led him to be one of the main people in the exchange organizations of these times but these are merely rumors around an unknown man who dictated things from an unseen position which always seemed to aid the active Sith in the universe only known to few whom were after his disapearance miracilously killed in manners that would scream either suicide or an accident John Vikturs was one of these man the most trusted one of the unknwon exchange lord and one who had actually met him was in reports killed by slipping from a tall building, not much extra research was done by the authorities in Nar Shadaa during this investigation so the actual cause was never actualy found out by anyone INFILTRATION OF THE 3RD JEDI ORDER As his training was done and Vedris left from sight completly he had one final order and that was to infiltrate the Third Jedi order. And this is something he did perfectly, his skin got implanted with cybernetics that would cause him to change his exterior appearance to that of an old man and his force was bend so far that it would seem he was from the Light side. The other things that made him so perfct at this job was due to his naturally born mimicing abilities, he simply seemed to be the perfect Jedi by taking on traits from the Jedi surrounding him. After a short 6 years it got to the extent that he was made in to one of the Jedi masters with an important role in the council. During these times he kept the apearance of peaceful Jedi Masters when he was in actuality pushing information to other Sith in the galaxy and corrupting the young Padawans and younglings that trained within the order one of the rejected Jedi from the order how ever eventually became his own apprentice rather then the younglings that were already in the order. Until finally after 10 long years he released himself from duty and shown who he truely was which was of course a slap in the face of the honorable Jedi council and made the Galaxy distrust them since they could not even see who was in their order. EXILE Now he was 36 years old and it was finally time to release himself from his life of loyalty as he took a 6 year long exile from the entire universe to the unknown parts and to the satelite Galaxies which were Vastly unexplored, on this travels Damian whoem had become his apprentice and had been for quite a while at that point came with him being drilled in the ways of Saber combat above everything and of course some aspects of the force which Decepticus found logical to have in ones arsenal of powers. Instead of having him become an infiltrator like himself he focused on training him in combat to make him a warrior whoem would fit perfectly as his right hand and as an asset to the future order which they had already started planning on along with a few other Sith. Yet the Plan he had for Damian was to eventually release him from duty and for him to become a high placed Sith Lord amongst the highest ranks of the order. CURRENT Finally coming back from his exile to many unknown worlds he had set his sights on the brutal homeworld of Drongar, it was unknown how he actually took this planet and neither did he talk about it but he had constructed a vast complex below it's ground to drill new Sith in to becoming powerful and well trained. EVentually this grew and a Triumvirate was created along with Darth Atrox and another Sith Lord that just recently arrived going by the name of Darth Necrosis. "No longer will I let my past dictate my name, Darth Nyhl shall be my new name." Darth Decepticus after the Desecration of Ossus. Personality Due to his intense training in the past he has developed a reserved personality and a rather calm one when he actually feels the need to speak. For Decepticus to speak is also quite a rare occurance for he reserved it purely for the ones he is closer to then others and if it is neccesary for let's say recruitment or a council meeting besides that he is not a social type. With his intense training came a price he is now completly devoted his mindset towards infiltration and deceit only to make an exception in that mindset for a very small set of people, besides that the words coming from his mouth when he takes on "Another personality" as many would call it are complete poison and bend on saying what one wishes to hear and see and for him to bend them to his will or fool them in to trusting him. He does have a sense of humor however besides his reserved and Anti-Social representation this sense of humor is mainly bend on Sarcastic sentences and mocking insults. Besides all that Decepticus deeply in natural selection and has a high disgust of some alien species but above all his hate is directed towards Wookiees and all fur like creatures or as he calls them "Muts" or "Half Animals" but this is not as a result of his Sith training this is more a result of his short upbringing on his homeworld of Arkania, a specie that is partialy known for their Superiority complex besides their genius. Added to it Decepticus believes highly that a mixed path of both the Sith code and personal loyalty towards the comrade's in arms he views as "Equal" has been a missing ingredient of many Sith orders in the past...A Mistake he does not and will not make himself. His Final loyalty is to his old Homeworld he wishes to cleanse it and make it the beacon of power it once was. Yet do not be fooled he still puts his personal power over others above any. In Short Decepticus is a mixture of Deceit, Lies, Loyalty and power whoem believes the only proper qualities in any being are Loyalty, Strenght and Power. "But my lord are you sure we should kill them all?" "What do you mean 'Are you sure' of course I am sure, they are only pathetic Wookiees no one ever needed them for anything." "...Yes, My lord." A conversation between Darth Nyhl and Drivial Razhur commander of the Second Praetorian Commando squad. Attire & Gear Personal Belongings Force Powers Force concealment Phantasm Force Healing Force Body Force Ghost Force Stealth Force Speed Battle Precognition Shatterpoint Force Vision Telepathy Kinetite Shadow Vision Battle Meditation Drain Knowledge Drain Life Drain Force Force Scream/Shouth Force Destruction Force Lightning/Storm Force Push Force Pull Force Deflection Force Barrier Force Insanity Force Jump Force wave Force Throw Force Choke Force Crush Sith Sorcery Force Absorb Force Rage Midiclorian manipulation Telekinetic Saber Battle Extra Information IMVU Username Nihvathaq